


畸形关系

by Babarossa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babarossa/pseuds/Babarossa
Summary: ABO，3P，大！三！角！B噶xO莫/A麦xO莫，麦单箭头噶三人各有各的大纠结
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 8





	畸形关系

莱耶斯把第一根手指头捅进来的时候，杰克·莫里森的内心稍稍挣扎了一下。

只不过一小下而已，就好像晚餐吃了麻椒，吐出来就万事大吉。守望先锋的现任指挥官双眼茫然地盯着天花板，三十多年人生里度过数次难受的发情期。像这样打开双腿、毫无尊严地把屁眼暴露给对方已经不是第一次了。他的老情人在经验中逐渐习惯于掰手指或看日历计算天数，因此刚刚剪过指甲。就算杰克·莫里森还没流水，缺乏润滑，他也能凭着对前者部分敏感点的了解让死去的喷泉重新活过来。

杰克·莫里森理所当然爱莱耶斯，就算他跟他的小兔崽子们在日本惹出天大的麻烦，他不是也没把他们监禁起来嘛。他们相处这么多年，互相咬舌头的关系比生死兄弟亲多了。杰克·莫里森既了解莱耶斯，又乐于出面帮他善后——因为只有这个时候，他才觉得自己是被需要的——他第一次爬上莱耶斯的腿，屁眼里的水弄湿了彼此的裤子，后者抿着嘴唇、略略尴尬地说自己的阴茎不像虎头钳，没修水管的那个功能。那之后尽管性欲得不到满足，莫里森还是只愿意跟这个Beta情人缠绵。实在迫不得已就用抑制剂。

身为一个得不到生育批准就不能结婚的Omega，更是身为大众焦点的守望先锋总指挥官，杰克·莫里森不敢奢求与加布里尔·莱耶斯携手走进教堂、宣誓。不得不满足于现状。他们爱着彼此，即便有困难也共同度过，永不背叛永不抛弃对方……这就足够了不是吗？

当然不啦，他在半睡半醒的时候听见丘比特说。第二天醒来时金发超四面八方炸开，好日子到头厄运就临头咯。

加布和他的关系面临着前所未有的挑战。由于过度使用抑制剂造成激素水平下降、发情期紊乱，甚至有早衰的征兆。莫里森本人清楚得很，对于Omega来说，这些只是必然结果罢了。莱耶斯得知后扔掉了他私藏的没用完的一次性针头和液体药袋，抽屉、地板下面、床垫里……比军犬的鼻子还灵敏。唉唉，这世间从没有一条好走的路。他们仍然做爱，不能浇灭欲火就去洗冷水澡。

令人失望的性爱影响到正常生活，杰克·莫里森时常能感觉到加布的愧疚，也能听见两人绷紧的纽带发出细小的、裂开的声响。他甚至开始绝望。如果加布里尔·莱耶斯没因为任务失败殉职，早晚有一天他会受够了这种畸形的恋情而选择离开。他却连一句挽留的话都说不出来。

就在杰克·莫里森整日郁郁寡欢、以为天快要塌下来的时候，上帝突然丢下来一堆垃圾，不偏不倚地砸在莱耶斯和他之间。快要断裂的桥及时铺上木板以供通行。——杰西·麦克雷走进他的人生。好像一场海上飓风，没造成什么破坏、却让平静的水面掀起惊涛骇浪。

那小子是莱耶斯从死局帮带回来的伴手礼。作为一个Alpha、稀有物种，更是作为一个有天赋的快枪手牛仔，免于死刑被招进暗影守望。他很会说话，很招人喜欢。整天跟在“莱耶斯老师”身后，表演乖狗狗的角色。

为避免节外生枝，莫里森没见过他几次。但当某个事后清晨，醒来时身体没有再因为燥热而难受不已，没有头晕恶心，没有口干舌燥……莱耶斯的胳膊环着他，屁股里塞着另一根陌生的阴茎……有什么办法能让发情期控制不住自己的Omega安静下来？妈的，他就知道迟早会变成这样。

自那之后，麦克雷的信息素和精液就相当于他的抑制剂，他与莱耶斯感情的粘合剂。这种畸形的三人关系一直保持到现在。加布里尔·莱耶斯用手指捅他的屁眼，等他杰克·莫里森因为热潮把自己烧得晕晕乎乎的时候，就该换人上场喽。

“疼就吱声。”莱耶斯说，不忘照顾他半勃起的阴茎。莫里森突然觉得有点委屈。难不成只有他一个对这种乱套的关系感到不适？

“我倒觉得不是疼的原因。”他抓过枕头抱在怀里。妈妈没有告诉过你吗，Omega临近发情期时最好把自己关在家里。不然现在你抱着枕头，等会儿就不知道搂着哪个陌生人的肩膀了。运气好点碰见单身的Alpha，撞见精虫上脑的Beta怎么办，白白给干一次屁眼？

莱耶斯把他怀里的枕头抽出来扔到一边，凑过来吻他。手指轻轻摩擦着他耳朵后面的皮肤。那是某个敏感点，只靠抚摸、用不着操就能爽翻天。莱耶斯知道怎样满足杰克·莫里森，但是对于Omega，他无能为力。

他的手指还塞在莫里森的屁股里，往里捅捅还能听见冒水的声响。他又试着做了几下扩张才拔出手指，换自己的老二插进去。莫里森叫得不情不愿。别哼哼唧唧的了，事情发展成这样你当我很享受吗？他忍着难受和怨气，按着杰克的肩膀，在湿乎乎的肠道里一插到底。这可是极限了，他可没有用阴茎照顾Omega生殖腔的功能。每次鼻子痒痒却只能揉揉外面。

杰克搂着他的肩膀，身体又软又烫。再等会儿他就该不知道自己姓什么了。莱耶斯尽己所能给他少到可怜的愉悦感。他嗅着、啃咬着恋人的脖颈和肩膀，就像吃一块奶油蛋糕。莫里森的第二张嘴紧紧咬着他的老二，吸吮、蠕动……不管身份有多高贵，每个Omega都是天生的婊子。

他伸手握住莫里森翘起的阴茎，不许流水更不许射精。后者微微挣扎着，身体在急促的喘息中渐入佳境。于是他将全身的重量全部交给莫里森，抓着他屁股上的软肉大力操干。

杰克在这时要命地哭出来，“……加布，我不想——”

“事到如今少给我提要求！”他几乎是低吼地说。

他可从来没抱怨过！头一次，加布里尔·莱耶斯被这个Omega“强奸”的时候没有，忍受莫里森每个发情期无休止的榨取时也没有。当初是你杰克·莫里森不由分说就骑上舍友的腿，这能怪谁呢？他足够忍耐和包容了。他爱莫里森，因而甘愿如此。

谁都知道，完美的感情容不得第三人。若非迫不得已，谁会让麦克雷搅进来捣乱。

话虽如此，却也不是偶然。那小子看他的眼神不对劲，又太容易受信息素干扰。两条腿的Beta随处可见，欲求不满的Omega仅此一个。——起初莱耶斯是这么想的。他以为麦克雷整日黏着自己是因为身上有莫里森信息素的缘故，谁知道想错了原因。

“行啊，我可以跟你约会。”莱耶斯自己圈地为牢，“你得帮我个小忙。”

麦克雷答道，赴汤蹈火在所不辞。既然如此，那就让他跳火海吧。

“长官不情愿我碰他，”牛仔说，“上次也是。上上次也是。”是啊，我也不情愿着呢。我想操的另有其人，被操也行啊。

他从莱耶斯长官那儿接过莫里森热乎乎又湿漉漉的屁股。后者微微抽搐着，不自在地左右挪动，似乎在找一根可以满足自己的阴茎。杰克·莫里森这副可怜的样子让他快意连连。早些时候那样神气，打个招呼都当没看见，现在还不是落到这种地步。

莱耶斯用眼神叫他闭嘴。你只管干，我会帮你的。杰西·麦克雷那时以为莱耶斯老师说的是自己，裤子都脱了结果却是插别人屁眼。莫里森指挥官是个欲求不满的Omega，这事变成了他全年的笑柄，也成了必须守口如瓶、带进棺材的秘密。

莫里森讨厌他。他当然知道。他像个浓妆艳抹的第三者，横空插进两个人的爱情里。谁又甘心当工具人呢？若不是莱耶斯老师答应跟他约会，就是和右手过一辈子，他也不会找杰克·莫里森上床泄欲。

毛茸茸、一身奶油蛋糕味道的Omega流得太多，他们身下这张床都快要飘走了。“操他。”莱耶斯命令道，语调和开枪指令没什么两样。“把他抱起来，快点。”

麦克雷（也）不情不愿地把阴茎插进穴里，有人提前为他打开了快乐通道，进入时没什么阻碍。莫里森的后背贴着他的胸膛，两条腿架在他胳膊上。没事的，杰西，他都快要把脑子流出来了，就算你现在让他辞去守望先锋总指挥官的职务，他也会照做的。

“……不……不行！……”

莱耶斯老师的阴茎贴着他要进来时，莫里森挣扎起来，含含糊糊地、流着口水。他一只手撑着加布的胸膛，疼得浑身微微颤抖。

莱耶斯用嘴唇安抚他的Omega，行为却毫无怜悯。杰克·莫里森明天该怎么走路？在一前一后操着狭小的肉穴时麦克雷不禁有些同情他的假想情敌。等他们尽兴到撞断莫里森的脊椎，他这辈子就再也不用走路了。

莫里森被迫夹在他们中间，糊涂的脑子分不清疼和快感，只想扭着屁股和腰试图躲避和逃走。麦克雷抓着他的腿，莱耶斯扼住他的喉咙，可怜的荡妇插翅难逃，在某次被顶到敏感点时控制不住地痉挛、射了出来。

麦克雷叼着莫里森的后颈，用牙齿不轻不重地啃咬。一次临时标记，两个月不能跟莱耶斯约会。他有些愤懑，又不敢表现出来。

“我得去抽根烟。”莱耶斯套上T恤之后说。

“我也想……”麦克雷说。可惜他的小弟弟还没冷静下来，不愿意从温暖乡里出来。他稍稍动了动，莫里森立刻发出不舒服的呻吟。真讨厌，这可是他跟莱耶斯难得的二人时间。

莱耶斯的眼神说，你给我老实待着。

这层关系还能维持多久呢？他们都对此感到厌烦。他和麦克雷偷偷约会的事又能瞒莫里森多久？每次释放完荷尔蒙，加布里尔·莱耶斯都有种想要摊牌的冲动。可如果连他也抛弃了杰克·莫里森，这家伙又该怎么办？再一脚踹开麦克雷，让男孩的初恋死在摇篮里、心碎而死？

思来想去，不如什么都不想，只抽烟。

直布罗陀夜晚的星星很美。加布里尔·莱耶斯需要私人空间，平复心绪，过滤脑海里的垃圾。

不论怎么选，这世间从来没有一条好走的路。


End file.
